blazbluextagfandomcom-20200213-history
Carmine Prime/Quotes
Character Introduction *''Stand against me? Don't you know who I am!? Well, you better not bore me..'' Pre-Battle Interactions ''BlazBlue Hazama Honoka :Hazama: ''We’ve been caught. Not a good look for the Intelligence Department. :Carmine: What do I care?! They’re just two more chunks of meat! Makoto Nanaya :Makoto: Here we go! Let’s beat them up! :Carmine: HAHAHAHA! Let’s tear him apart! Azrael :Azrael: I don’t need any of your blood. It’ll spoil my food. :Carmine: Yeah whatever. This place will be a mess by the time you’re done anyway. Naoto Kurogane : Carmine: You ready to drown in a sea of blood? : Naoto K.: Chill, man. You'll give yourself anemia. ''Persona 4 Arena Yukiko Amagi :Yukiko: ''Attacking with your nosebleed? Awesome! :Carmine: No, it's not! And that's not what I-goddammit! Kanji Tatsumi :Kanji: Hey punk! Once we’re done here, I’ll take YOU on! :Carmine: Fine! Let’s get this trash out of the way! Teddie : Teddie: Behold the elegant majesty of TEDDIE! : Carmine: Pain in the ass... Akihiko Sanada :Carmine: Think all this muscle stuff's making you crazy? :Akihiko: Nothing crazy about it. I'll show you why in battle. ''Under Night In-Birth Waldstein :Waldstein: ''Stand down! Or I shall tear you apart with my claws! :Carmine: Nah! I think skewering them with my blood spikes will suit them better! Gordeau the Harvester :Carmine: Stay in your lane, Greed! :Gordeau: Well they don’t call me that for nothing. Sorry if I hurt your feelings! Merkava :Merkava: I shall enjoy feasting upon you...! :Carmine: Now let's see who struggles. ''RWBY Yang Xiao Long :Carmine: ''Why am I stuck with someone like you? :Yang: Once this fight is over, I'll take you on too. Now come on, let's go. Victory Interactions ''BlazBlue Hazama Honoka :Carmine: ''Like I said, two meat chunks coming right up! :Hazama: Good job! A violent opponent should be dealt with by a violent ally! Makoto Nanaya :Makoto: Yikes! Were we too hard on them? :Carmine: We weren’t hard enough! They’re still in one piece! Azrael :Carmine: See? What’d I say? Blood everywhere! :Azrael: Nrgh! A disappointing hunt for unworthy prey! Naoto Kurogane : Naoto K.: My bloodstained blade will cut you down. : Carmine: And you'll return to the Crimson Origin! ''Persona 4 Arena Yukiko Amagi :Yukiko: ''...Umm, you're bleeding everywhere. You okay? :Carmine: Shut up! Leave me alone! Kanji Tatsumi :Kanji: A hundred years too soon! Try harder! :Carmine: We’d never lose to garbage like you! Teddie : Carmine: GAH, you're so annoying! What the hell even are you!? : Teddie: Teddie is Teddie! Hehe! Akihiko Sanada :Carmine: Sleeping time, already? :Akihiko: Ten count! That's a win for me. ''Under Night In-Birth Waldstein :Waldstein: ''How weak! You tear like paper! :Carmine: How fitting! After all those holes I put in them! Gordeau the Harvester :Gordeau: Feh, this chaff isn’t worth reaping. :Carmine: In other words, come back when you die! Merkava :Carmine: You're the smallest of small fry! :Merkava: And thus, hardly diversion. ''RWBY Yang Xiao Long :Yang: ''Too bad!♪ So close though. :Carmine: Quit trying to look cool! Victory Screen Interactions ''BlazBlue Hazama Honoka :Hazama: ''I’ve been wondering for a hair for a while now... It’s so needlessly festive! Half the time it’s red, and the other half, white! :Carmine: Keep pissing me off and I’ll dye you ALL red. Makoto Nanaya :Makoto: Hey, you got way too worked up back there. You ever think about relaxing once in a while? Maybe give yoga a try? :Carmine: Shut up and stop pissing me off. I don’t want any of your stinking animal blood on my hands. Azrael :Azrael: If you put your pathetic hands on my prey again, it’ll be the last mistake you ever make. :Carmine: Like I care. Why don’t you go eat that small fry over there? Naoto Kurogane : Naoto K.: I told you to calm down... These powers of yours come at a cost, right? My eye can see these kinds of things. : Carmine: Like I give a shit. As long as I'm wreaking havoc, I don't care how much blood I lose. Maybe I should take some of yours... And that stupid eye, too! ''Persona 4 Arena Yukiko Amagi :Carmine: ''The hell's wrong with you? Most people tend to run away screaming after they see me. :Yukiko: You act a little bit like one of my friends, so your behaviour doesn't scare me. Besides, I wouldn't let some harsh language stop me here. Kanji Tatsumi :Kanji: Heh, you wanna go? Then let’s go! I can take everything you’ve got to give! :Carmine: Th-The hell... ? I don’t like the sound of that… Look, I’m not interested in...whatever the hell this is. Go do that shit on your own time. Teddie : Teddie: *Sparkle* Do you finally understand the joy of Teddie, Mine-chan? : Carmine: Just shut up! If you say another word, I'm gonna stab you right through that stupid costume of yours, dammit! Akihiko Sanada :Akihiko: Your mind slips because you're thinking about so many unnecessary things. With the proper training, you'd be able to cut down on the internal chatter. I can teach you, what do you say? :Carmine: Gaaah, just shut up! What the hell do you know!? Get the hell out of my sight. You don't know anything about me... ''Under Night In-Birth Waldstein :Waldstein: ''You are completely lacking in strength! A scrawny creature like you is not even worthy to stand on the battlefield! Train your body. YOUR BODY! :Carmine: I don’t need all that muscle. It’d just get in the way. But I can take a chunk of yours, though, if you insist. Gordeau the Harvester :Carmine: So, when do you plan on dying, huh? :Gordeau: Not sure I like that question... We’re supposed to be “friends” now, aren’t we? Merkava :Merkava: Guoooooooooooh! It's not enough... I hunger! I THIRST...! :Carmine: Then why not dine on these leftovers? You are an animal, after all. ''RWBY Yang Xiao Long :Carmine: ''Weak! You're too weak! If I were as weak as you, I'd want to di--OW! The hell was that for!? :Yang: Sorry, my hand slipped. Now come on, I'm your next opponent. Once I'm done with you, you'll REALLY want to die. ♪ Category:Quotes